June 1st
by hazydaze
Summary: It's the Doctor's Birthday - apparently! TenxRose


Author Notes: Written for TWDWFicathon Happy Prompts Challenge. Mine was Champagne.

--

Rose had come running when she had the Doctor's voice, he practically yelling at the top of his lungs. He was in one of the TARDIS' many dining rooms. Rose looked from side to side for possible activity other than his but saw none.

"Doctor?!" Rose cried out.

The Doctor turned to her, suddenly see her for the first time, "Rose? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. Well you should be here -- in the TARDIS -- but not here right now…you're early."

The Doctor continued to potter around her as she stood there in wide eyed somewhat amazement. He was setting up a dining table with an array of colour. Out of the corner of her eye Rose could see streamers just begging to be thrown up in joyful haste.

"Doctor…" Rose tried again.

"Hmm?" He mumbled as he pushed his hand through his hair. Apparently one stray lock began to irritate him as he stopped a moment to try and gain control of, what could always be considered, wayward style of his hair.

"Stop fiddling for a start, you're fine." Rose said, slightly agitated due to this bizarre scene unfolding before her.

"What if I don't want to be fine? What if I want to be -- extraordinary?" The Doctor mused as he shuffled to fix the other side of the table.

"Look what exactly is going on here?" Rose asked, hands on hips, don't mess with me attitude. The Doctor took in her stance and smiled widely.

"What do you think is going on?" The Doctor asked as he spun in a circle.

"Umm - you've finally gone off your rocker?" Rose asked playfully.

"No! I was off that years ago. Okay, I'm feeling generous - have another go." The Doctor said as he pulled out what looked like a rubber chicken from inside his blazer.

"Doctor, I'm not really…" Rose said, slightly self-conscious. She suddenly felt very odd and out of place in the room, the Doctor seemed to pick up on it.

"Rose - Look around you - tea cakes, sandwiches…balloons. Or soon there'll be balloons." The Doctor told her as he pulled a never ending hand chief from his breast pocket.

"Hold that please Rose." The Doctor asked as he began to walk away from her, stretching the material.

"You're miming a clown?" Rose ventured as the Doctor looked at her quizzically.

"A mime? Now why didn't I think of that." The Doctor said gleefully.

"Doctor…" Rose said finally before he pulled her into a hug. Rose let herself be enveloped in his warm Doctor-ish smell. She vaguely felt him stroking her hair. She felt him lean in so that his mouth was next to her ear.

"Rose…" He said huskily.

"Hmm?" She squeaked.

"I'm having a party." The Doctor suddenly pulled back and swung her around, his face joyful and exuberant again.

"A party? Why?" Rose asked, her face showing her bemusement.

"Because it's my birthday!" The Doctor's grin was so wide now, Rose wasn't sure he would be able to keep it up without cracking his face.

"It's your birthday? You never said!" Rose laughed. "I haven't got you a present."

"Oh I don't need presents. I've got everything I need." The Doctor told her earnestly. "Plus it's not technically my birthday."

"But you just said…" Rose practically huffed.

"Well - in terms of when I was born on Gallifrey and your Earth calendar it would impossible to calculate the exact date in equivalent to when I was born." The Doctor explained in a rush.

"So how is it your birthday again?" Rose asked.

"June 1st. I liked the sound of it. I mean in terms of all the days in the year and all the months. June 1st sounded the best." The Doctor preceded to test out all the ways of saying June and in several accents too. "Plus I like to be first at most things. You know - everyone likes a winner and all that."

"You just picked a date on the calendar?" Rose asked with some disbelief.

"Yeah well everyone has to have a birthday." The Doctor said vigorously.

"Sure Doctor." Rose agreed because she didn't know what else to say.

"Well come on then, gotta get ready for the party!" The Doctor told her as he tried to nudge her out of the room.

Rose dimly nodded and walked back in the direction of her room. What exactly did one wear to a Doctor-ish party?

--

Rose stood in her cupboard in the TARDIS. She went through all her clothes one by one, assessing whether or not it would be suitable for the Doctor's 'party'. Part of her head was still reeling. The Doctor had never mentioned his birthday, fake or otherwise, before. Why the sudden need to celebrate it now?

Sighing, Rose picked up another shirt and tried to picture it with some trousers but came up blank. The TARDIS began to hum. Rose patted the walls of her room gently, "Hey - what's wrong?"

The TARDIS gently began to vibrate before Rose noticed a dress in the back of her closet. It had been something her mum had picked out one Christmas. It wasn't anything special, just a simple dark blue knee length sheath. Rose had told her mum she'd never have anywhere to wear it so why would she need it. But Jackie had insisted that she keep it - just in case.

Rose let her eyebrows raise, "So you think I should wear this then?" The TARDIS continued to hum. "Alright, if you insist."

--

Rose had tied her hair up in a loose bun, she wasn't sure if she'd end up with something in it before the night was over, no chances was the Doctor's motto. Okay no second chances but he wouldn't mind her changing it a bit. Smiling to herself she wiped some lip gloss on her mouth as she walked back to the room.

Opening the door, Rose's mouth fell open, the room was completely transformed into what looked like a circus tent. Including the clown with balloon animals. The Doctor was already sitting down to enjoy the festivities. He got up and smiled as he saw Rose. Rose noticed that he had divested himself of his waistcoat and old trainers. Instead, a simple navy tie not much darker than his blue suit replaced it, along with some black dress shoes.

"Hey, we match!" Rose pointed out, giggling slightly.

"That we do Rose Tyler." The Doctor said with what could have been double intent. Turning away from her he gestured to the clown, "Rose meet Bobo, Bobo meet Rose."

"Bobo the clown?" Rose asked quizzically.

"What?" The Doctor asked in puzzlement, "His mother was a circus performer, what do you expect hmm?"

"Right…" Rose said, stifling a laugh.

"Anyway," The Doctor said, trying to muster a glare but couldn't, "would you like to sit?" He gestured to the chair next to his.

--

Rose had never laughed so hard in her life. The Doctor had been worse than the clown and that was just watching him eat as half way through he had decided that Rose was decidedly too clean and threw a piece of cake at her. She had managed to avoid it but had landed a hit on the Doctor's lapel.

Abruptly, the Doctor disappeared and reappeared, with two glass flutes in hand. He offered one to Rose.

"What is it?" Rose asked as she stared at the bubbly liquid.

"Champagne." The Doctor exclaimed, "You can't have a party without a champagne toast."

"Oh well…" Rose wracked her brain for something to say.

"Don't worry I'll do it." The Doctor told her with a knowing sigh. Grasping her hand lightly, he stared at their laced fingers for a moment.

"On this day that is my birthday…" He said with a cheeky grin, "I toast to Rose Tyler, the only person I've ever wanted to celebrate my birthday with."

Rose almost felt like she was going to tear up. Slowly she turned into the Doctor and pressed her lips to his firmly. For a moment he stood immobilised before gently embracing her, their glasses managed to chink together as they moved to wrap their arms around one another. Rose pulled back flushed and the Doctor was now a dark shade of crimson.

"You can't have a birthday without a birthday kiss." Rose told the Doctor by way of explanation.

"Right! Of course." The Doctor chirped.

"Happy birthday Doctor." Rose told him honestly.

"Thank you Rose." He replied, giving her hand a quick squeeze, "But I don't know how we are going to top this for your birthday."

"Oh I'm sure we'll think of something." Rose let a smile tug at her lips.

Something extraordinary…

--

Fin.


End file.
